


took to the spotlight like a diamond ring

by LSFOREVER



Series: Date Number One Through Forever [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry in Panties, Insecure Harry, M/M, Shy Harry, Still no smut, next time tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is more comfortable this time around and actually excited about his second date with Louis, Louis is still just as lovely as ever, Zayn and Perrie need to stop being so cute, and Liam is finding his way through the music business with Niall as his number one fan (cough cough boyfriend cough).</p>
            </blockquote>





	took to the spotlight like a diamond ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, me again. YAY! It's done! Sorry this took longer than I anticipated to write. For all of you who wanted a second date, here you go. I have a third done and edited already and I plan on uploading it here soon. For those who are new here, this is a second fic, and the second date, in my H+L date series. This will read better if you read the first date, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2477078).
> 
> SHOUT OUT! to ❤Aaya❤ who is the loveliest beta ever! I thank you for all your help editing this, brainstorming ideas, and picking the right title. Go follow her on [Tumblr](http://unwrittenheart.tumblr.com/) people!
> 
> Also, another shout out (SHOUT OUT!) goes to the best cousin and friend in the world, Bonnie ([ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife), [Tumblr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/)). You were the very first person to ask for another date, and though you don't know it, you helped motivate me to write, like you always do! Love you, hun love babe baby love-dove sweetie pumpkin (insert any cheesy nick name out there and she will still hate me) sweet-cheeks ;P ........ broseph. alright, _now_ I'm done xD
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy!! (This is 3k+ more than I wanted it to be, but oh-freaking-well. That just means 3k more of date to read for you all!)
> 
> – K Xx

 

 _Here we go_ , thinks Harry as he stands staring at the front door. He’s standing in the kitchen so it’s not like he’s been waiting _right by the door_ for whenever Louis would show up. He has been ready for almost an hour now.

Unlike their first date, Harry got ready on his own earlier, without Perrie having to force him. He picked out his whole outfit and did his hair. Harry is a little nervous, getting to meet Louis’ friends, Niall and Liam, for the first time, and while freaking out in his closet, he didn’t know if he should dress up or not, but they’re only going to bar that Liam has scored a gig at. What he’s got on should be alright, right?

Clad in another pair of really tight skinny jeans, along with a blue jumper that matches his blue beanie, his boots, and a black jacket he stole from Zayn, Harry hopes he looks alright. Under the blue beanie is a big French braid on the left side of his head, courtesy of Perrie, and under the skinny jeans is another pair of knickers: silky black with spaced out, very thin silver lines going horizontally, and a bright pink bow at the front of the waistband.

All in all, Harry would say he looks good. And, not to anybody’s surprise, Harry is wearing what Louis had teased about in one of his very first texts to Harry. Even if Louis had been joking, Harry still forced Perrie to take him into his favorite underwear store, the only place in town that actually hand makes knickers for men.

He’s a little warm in the jacket and beanie waiting in the flat, the _kitchen_ , no less, but Louis should be here any minute now.

Zayn’s always preferred to have the flat warmer than should be, but that’s alright with Harry. He and Zayn are alike in that they like places being warmer than need be, solely for the fact that he hates layering up unless he’s going outside. Harry likes to walk around the flat in briefs alone, has always been like that.

Perrie and Zayn are both out on the couch and Harry can hear them whispering, knows they are talking about him, but he doesn’t try to make out what they’re saying. So what if he’s going on a second date with Louis? So what if he’s going to meet Louis’ best friends. That doesn’t mean he should get whispered about and cooed over.

That’s one of his pet-peeves, sort of. Harry’s not a big fan of people cooing and awing over him. Especially when it comes to things like relationships and dates and whatnot. He’s always hated it.

But he doesn’t get on to Zayn and Perrie about it. He loves them and he knows they love cooing over him, so he’s not going to stomp on their parade.

Right when the clock on Harry’s phone turns to eight, there’s a knock on the door and – are their clocks synced perfectly? How is that even possible.

The next thing Harry knows, Perrie is right in front of him, stressing over his outfit and making sure his hair is tucked perfectly under the beanie. They’re on the other side of the door so when Zayn opens it, Louis won’t be able to see them.

Harry can hear Louis’ voice, though, and how he’s greeting Zayn like they haven’t seen each other in years. More like weeks but whatever. Harry sees a fraction of Louis’ hand as he and Zayn give each other a quick hug.

“Are you excited?” Perrie asks quietly, quiet enough so that Louis won’t hear. Louis and Zayn are having their own quiet conversation, and Harry knows Zayn is giving him The Talk. Why wouldn’t he? Harry has been expecting it to happen and he’s not too upset about it. If anything, he’s sort of embarrassed.

“Of course,” answers Harry with a slight hitch to his breath. Perrie raises her eyebrow like she had caught the way he faltered. “Fine, I’m nervous, okay? I just…”

“It’s alright,” Perrie’s hand soothes down his arm and he sighs, goes up to run his fingers through his hair. He remembers the beanie and sighs again, remembering he did the same exact thing last time he was out with Louis, except then it was a scarf. “Everything will be fine and if it isn’t, you know me and Zayn will come get you right away.”

Harry nods, smiles at her, thankful. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have her and Zayn.

The moment Zayn steps away from the doorway, Harry’s walking out faster than Perrie can talk. If that makes sense. He grabs Louis by the wrist and drags him down the hall, towards the elevator, ignoring both Zayn’s and Perrie’s voices behind him.

It’s been a week and a half since he’s seen Louis so he pulls his hand away as soon as they’re in the elevator, not knowing if it’s still okay to touch. It seems that it is, since Louis takes a hold of his hand instead.

Harry presses the ground button and just barely catches a glimpse of the ashy purple hair down the hall before the doors are closed. He feels a little awkward, so he looks over at Louis to find he’s already looking back, fond in his eyes.

“Eager?” Louis asks, squeezing his hand for emphasis.

He wants to say _yes, I am eager, I’ve wanted to see you for a week now_. He wants to say _no, I just hate how they always embarrass me in front of the guys I fancy_. Instead, Harry blurts out, “Sorry about Zayn. He’s always been a bit overprotective.”

Louis’ eyebrow raises, but he settles on a very dazzling smile. “That’s quite alright. If I had you to myself I would be too.”

Harry’s eyes widen and he gulps. “I’m not – I.” The panel of buttons has suddenly become very interesting and Harry can feel the heat in his cheeks. “Zayn doesn’t have me to himself. That’s Perrie. I’m just the best friend.”

“Still.” The elevator comes to a halt, doors sliding open to reveal the lobby. Louis’ fingers tangle through Harry’s, unlike on their first date. Harry likes it all the same; Louis’ hand is soft and smaller than his.

It had snowed just two days before, but it was only about two inches and the rain from earlier today had washed most of it away, leaving the ground wet and sticky. It’s still super cold outside, but Louis’ hand is in his and it isn’t as windy as it is most days.

England weather. Typical.

And with Christmas only three weeks away, it’s to be expected.

Louis keeps quiet as he walks down the street a little ways, before pulling Harry in front of a beat up Buick Skylark that looks like it might have been white at one point, but is now a faded grey color. It’s quite cute and there are a few small teddy bears sitting on the dash, visible through the windshield. One is pale pink while another is pale blue, and then the third and fourth ones are plain black, one with a green ribbon, the other with an orange ribbon..

“Got those from my sister,” Louis comments.

Harry realizes he’s been caught staring and he smiles. “They’re cute. Add to the cuteness of the car itself.”

“My car is not cute,” Louis cuts in, rough but in a playful way. “It’s small but manly.”

“Like you,” Harry deadpans. Up until he breaks out in a big smile from the look of disbelief Louis sports.

In a show of great strength, Louis picks Harry up. arms around his waist, making Harry giggle and kick until Louis sets him back down. He really isn’t that much shorter, maybe two or three inches, but Harry still considers him smaller, especially with his smaller yet curvier body. “Alright, alright,” he wheezes out, ducking his head away from Louis’ victorious, smug smile.

“And you won’t make fun of my short but very sexy body anymore?”

 “Obviously,” Harry rolls his eyes, and he’s glad this isn’t like their first date where he’d been super duper shy and scared about openly teasing and talking. A shiver racks through his whole body, so Harry says, “How about we discuss getting inside a place with a heater first.”

Louis digs his keys out of his pocket, dropping Harry’s hand. Harry’s hand is cold now, but Louis opens the passenger door for him so Harry slides in, pulling his seatbelt on and watching as Louis runs around to the other side.

Inside the car is warmer, but not warm enough. It smells like Louis’ cologne, along whatever that specific smell Harry gets a whiff of whenever Louis passes him, and it’s a smell Harry loves. Manly, but fruity as well, along with a faint hint of smoke.

It’s fairly clean as well, besides the random coin here and there and the jacket and blanket that’s in the backseat. The radio looks to be a piece of shit, but Louis’ got a cord that he connects to his phone once he’s settled and strapped in.

Once the car is on, the heater blowing full blast and warming Harry up wonderfully, music starts pouring out of the speakers and Harry feels himself calm that much more. This is alright, more than alright, he can do this. No freaking out so much this time.

Harry can’t take his eyes off of Louis’ fingers; the way they’re gripping the steering wheel, so tight like that, anybody would be drawn to watching them. He looks away soon enough, biting his lip as he looks out the window, because he doesn’t want to be caught staring and because if he stares any longer not so good things will happen.

They’ve made it to a part of town Harry isn’t in much, but the traffic is much more dense. That’s probably why. He’s never been a big fan of crowded places, but tonight he’ll push through that for Louis.

“Liam and Niall are excited to meet you,” Louis says after a bit.

Harry looks up at him, and nerves take over him again. He ducks his head, small smile playing at his lips even though he feels like he might explode. “Yeah?”

“Of course! Liam’s so happy you agreed to come see him. Not very many of his close friends and family do. Me and Niall always go because obviously, and sometimes his sister if she’s not busy.” Louis talks like he has the world at his fingertips, like he knows exactly what he’s talking about and is proud of the fact that he’s one of Liam’s closest friends.

Well. He has Harry at his fingertips too. No shocker there.

Harry kind of wants to give Liam a hug, even though he’s never even met him before. Liam deserves more than just Niall and Louis being there. Again, Harry hasn’t even met him yet, but he still feels this way. Everybody deserves support in some way or another, and more than just from closest friends. It’s none of his business, but Harry is still curious as to why not many people come to see Liam. Maybe if he and Louis continue dating like this he can find out later.

“Niall is a bit crazy,” Louis continues, “Especially when he drinks. But I made him promise to tone it down a bit for tonight.” They’re stopped at a stoplight and Harry looks back at Louis, smiling. “Liam is mostly calm anyways, except for after he gets offstage, so…”

“That’s very sweet but… why’d you make Niall promise to be calm? I don’t mind.” Harry’s thinks that might’ve been the most he’s said in one sentence to Louis all night. Maybe he’s just freaking out a bit because the last time he went on multiple dates with someone, they had been completely different from how this is.

Harry pushes those thoughts away. He doesn’t need to be thinking about any of his past two relationships while Louis’ inching his hand over the middle console. No freaking out anymore! Harry saves Louis from trying, and failing, to be secretive and wraps his fingers through Louis’. Louis glances at him with the brightest eyes and Harry almost giggles.

“I just didn’t want to overwhelm you. This is only our second date, after all.” _Louis has a point_ , Harry thinks. He’s already a bit overwhelmed just from being with Louis in general, let alone meeting his best friends on only their second date.

Not that Harry would’ve expected them to go on a lot of dates before meeting the important people in the other’s lives. He didn’t even expect to be going on a second date with this wonderful man.

Harry really wants to kiss Louis again, but Louis’ driving and when he’s done driving they’ll be around other people. Plus, Harry has never really been one to initiate anything. He’s afraid Louis will think him weird, or push him away.

Those are very stupid reasons as to why he’s too scared to kiss Louis. Harry doesn’t care, though. That’s what he thinks, what he _knows_ is a possibility of happening. He doesn’t want to risk anything either.

Louis is lovely and Harry doesn’t want to risk scaring him away by acting too clingy.

Second date. Right.

The bar they pull into the parking lot of looks pretty big and famous, if the state of the very full parking lot is anything to go by. Louis takes a spot in the back near the entrance, stating it’ll be easier to get out once the night is over, and though It’s a farther walk, Harry thinks he’ll make it just fine if Louis offers to hold his hand again.

Before Harry even has his seatbelt off, Louis is out and running around to the other side, opening the door for him. The cold air hits him like a brick and he shivers. Much to his delight, Louis does take his hand right away and leads Harry out from between the cars.

He stops at the back of the car, though, and Harry is a bit worried. Like always. “Thank you,” starts Louis, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. “I know the night’s barely started, and I also know how nervous you are, but I really do appreciate you agreeing to come out with me again.”

Louis’ smile makes the whole world come to a halt.

Okay. Maybe he doesn’t stop the world, but he stops Harry’s heart for half a second. It’s enough to make Harry smile as he realizes what that means. He really does like Louis.

He also forgets about Louis supposedly knowing how nervous he is as he steps forward, closer, opening his arms a little. Louis chuckles and accepts the hug, holding Harry close. He’s warm, Harry notices, and his hair smells wonderful. Harry doesn’t want to stop hugging Louis, but Louis pulls away with a smile.

He’s close enough that Harry can feel his warm breath fanning over his cheek, close enough that Harry glances down to Louis’ lips a couple of times without being able to help it. Louis catches him before he can play it off as nothing, and he chuckles.

“Later,” he pokes Harry’s nose, arm staying around Harry’s waist as they make their way across the parking lot. “Right now, why don’t we go inside the warmth, get something to drink, and find the booth my terrible friends are at, ‘kay?”

Harry wants to kiss Louis so bad.

He says, “Okay,” instead.

-

Louis’ friends turn out to be wonderful. Niall is so friendly, loud and rowdy and Irish, like Louis had explained in a text once, everything Harry had expected him to be. Liam is quieter, but he talks to Harry with such a sweet smile Harry can’t help but like him also. His voice is naturally deep and Harry can already tell he’s a great singer.

Harry doesn’t get any alcohol, besides a pint. He’s never been a light weight, only ever gets drunk if he drinks a lot of vodka, or even the odd whiskey shot here and there. One beer with water after won’t do anything besides maybe make him less nervous, less insecure.

A few people come up to Louis and talking to him every once in a while, complimenting him, saying they can’t wait to see him perform. Harry keeps his eyes locked on the table most of the time when this happens. New people make him uncomfortable, especially at places like bars and clubs. The only reason he’s been okay so far is because he has Louis pressed right next to him, talking loud to keep his mind off the crowd.

Harry knows he’s clingy, but to not a person who he’s barely into the second date with. He can be clingy when it comes to Zayn and Perrie, or when he’s been in an actual relationship with someone for a long time. Which, that’s only happened twice, but still. The way Louis keeps his arm around Harry’s shoulder, holing him close and helping him to relax that much more, is something Harry never thought he would need, yet now that he has it, he never wants it to end.

Large crowds and kind-of loud places gives Harry slight anxiety, adding on to the anxiety he’s already been feeling all night just from being on a date, and he’s very grateful for Louis’  protective arm and his warm side.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m _starving_ ,” Niall exaggerates obnoxiously, falling back on Liam’s shoulder like he’s dies or something. Liam’s head pops up from his phone, along with his hand as he waves down a waiter, eyes trained fondly on Niall. Hm.

When the waiter gets to the table, Harry ducks his head, peeking up only a little to see Louis watching him with curious eyes.

“The usual?” the waiter – Aiden, Harry corrects after looking at the nametag – asks. His eyes land on Harry, and Harry ducks his head again.

“Yeah,” Niall answers. Then he snags a menu from Aiden’s apron and slides it across the table. “Whatever you want, Harry. It’s on me.”

Harry’s about to protest – Louis had already paid at the coffee shop so Harry can’t let his friend pay for him now – but Louis taps his thigh with his other hand, thankfully going unnoticed by the others. “He’s already got a tab open. He’ll just throw a fit if you don’t let him.”

Looking back to Niall, who’s blue eyes are pleading, a smile playing at his lips, Harry sighs and slumps back. “Alright.” He picks up the menu and points to the very first thing his eyes land on. At least he got to pay for his and Louis’ drinks, didn’t give Louis a choice in the matter really.

When he shows Aiden, the boy smiles and walks off after taking back the menu. “Mozzarella sticks?” Louis says once he’s gone. His hand is still on Harry’s thigh and Harry tries not to squirm too much.

Louis is the most attractive person Harry has ever laid eyes on, but he had made sure to get off once this morning and a second time in the shower while getting ready so he wouldn’t feel as sexually frustrated every time he looks at Louis. Both times Harry had blushed harder than ever after, remembering who he had been thinking about, and now he blushes a little just thinking about it.

He doesn’t want Louis’ hand to go away, he just doesn’t want it so close to his crotch. And it’s not even close, half way down his thigh.

“I’ve never tried them from here before,” Louis adds when Harry doesn’t say anything.

“I just picked something,” Harry shrugs, jostling Louis’ arm. Not purposefully, though, and Louis seems to understand that, as he brings his arm back over Harry’s shoulder. Harry lowers his voice, not wanting the two across from them to know how concerned he is about… everything. “Either I’m paying both of you back, or you have to promise to let me pay next time, if we go out somewhere.”

Louis keeps his voice low too, and it sooths Harry in a way he never thought could be possible. “Money isn’t a problem, Harry. We’re both perfectly fine with – wait. Did you say next time?” His face lights up in the best way and Harry almost melts.

He bites his lip all the same, blushing yet again, and looking down at his lap, at Louis’ hand. “I mean… Only if that’s okay…”

“Of course,” Louis says this so loud, his friends across the table look up from whatever they were reading from one of their phones. Niall raises an eyebrow and Louis comes right out with it. “Harry basically just asked me on a third date.”

He’s grinning so wide it makes Harry grin too, but only until he realizes what just happened. Feeling nervous again, Harry uneasily looks up to see their reactions, and he relaxes a fraction when he sees the smiles on their faces. “That’s great,” Liam answers.

“Yeah, well…” Harry looks to Louis for help, not wanting all this attention on him anymore.

Louis comes to his rescue quickly enough. Waving his hand at them, he says, “Alright, alright. Go back to whatever weird straight porn you were watching and leave my boy alone.”

Harry laughs a little when Liam blushes, then his eyes go wide and he blushes himself. _My boy_ , Louis had said. Harry has no idea when he became _Louis’ boy_ , but he’s surprised when he realizes that he has no problem with his new arrangement.

Niall comes to Liam’s rescue easily enough, pushing the phone in Louis’ face. On the screen is a vine of a kitten trying to eat half a grape, and Harry smiles. “If you’d like to call this straight porn, go right ahead. I wouldn’t know since I don’t watch it.”

Liam blushes harder, glancing quickly at Niall with a twitch in his lips. Harry doesn’t understand their little exchange, but he puts it away in a safe in his mind.

Plus, Niall doesn’t watch straight porn? Does that mean he watches gay porn? Is Niall gay?

Harry laughs at himself mentally. What is he thinking? He doesn’t know much about Niall, especially if he prefers boys or girls or both. For all he knows, Niall could be straighter than Prince Harry, for Christ’s sake.

“Thought you knew that already. Seeing as we’ve watched… certain things together,” Niall waggles his eyebrows.

Harry giggles and Louis looks down at him. “You think that’s funny?” Harry nods. “You wanna know something even funnier. We tied Liam’s ankles together once and made him watch with us.”

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and he glances at Liam who scowls. “Oh don’t act like you didn’t like it,” Niall cuts in. “You were hard the whole time.”

“You can’t really claim to be straight anyways, since you’re kind of fucking Niall right now.”

“Kind of fucking? How does that work?” Niall asks, turning to look at Liam who’s blushing like mad now.

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis, who nods yes at his silent question.

“Whatever,” Liam grumbles, though he shoots Niall a sweet smile before stalking off to the bar.

So the looks they’ve been giving each other all night did mean something; Harry’s been hoping he hasn’t just been over observant. They seem like they’d be great together, and Harry now knows that Louis’ friends aren’t straight, like his own.

Well, that’s a lie. Zayn is straight, but Perrie is bisexual, so.

“Speaking of,” Niall brings Harry out of his thoughts, and Louis looks up. “Might want to bring your noise cancelling headphones out tonight.”

Louis groans. Harry’s eyes widen and he swallows down the surprised cough that was threatening to burst out. “Niall! Seriously? Do you have to bend over Liam’s knees after every time he has a gig? Seriously. You know I don’t judge but those headphones don’t work good enough.”

The moment Harry understands what Louis is hinting at, his eyes go even wider and he sees Niall blush for the first time tonight. “I wasn’t… not tonight. Just – normal. W-whatever you want to call it.”

“Still trying to get over last night, huh?” teases Louis.

Harry’s suddenly uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to hear about Louis’ friends’ sex lives. It’s none of his business, and he’s also afraid he’ll blurt something out he might regret later.

Shifting, Harry coughs. Louis shuts up what he was about to say right away, and instead, he says, “Sorry. Not a good topic, hmm?”

Harry shrugs. He doesn’t want to seem lame or anything, not to Louis’ best friends. Niall pats the hand he has on the table, mumbling something about going to go find Liam and maybe another drink, before he himself gets up from the booth as well.

“Sorry,” Harry is quick to apologize, hating that he stopped their conversation, hating that he’s probably at fault for why both of them left the booth. He knew he’d screw everything up. “You didn’t have to stop talking.”

Louis’ fingers stroke the side of Harry’s head and Harry is suddenly reminded that they’re inside and he probably doesn’t need Zayn’s jacket anymore. He might keep the beanie, though. Wouldn’t want Louis looking at him funny after seeing Perrie’s perfectly sculpted French braid.

“No, sweetie. It’s quite alright. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable,” Louis says.

He goes easily when Harry pulls away from his side, arm resting on the back of the booth while Harry shrugs off his jacket. He’d been super warm until how, feeling the warm, but slightly cooler air seep through his jumper, cooling his arms. It calms him down a bit and he feels less cramped, less stuffy.

After pushing the jacket to the corner of the booth, Harry looks back at Louis, who lifts his arm like he’s waiting for Harry to come back. He does, settling back against Louis’ side, and much more comfortable now.

“You alright now?” Louis sounds concerned. Harry can’t help but smile a little at that.

“Yeah,” he nods. It takes a few seconds of pep talking himself in his mind, but eventually, Harry musters up enough courage to say, “I’m having fun.”

Louis’ face lights up so bright Harry might’ve mistaken him as the sun, if he didn’t already know Louis. “I am too,” Louis replies, voice sounding so happy and light. Harry makes a note to pat himself on the back later.

Aiden shows up then, setting down a basket of some of the best smelling mozzarella sticks, along with another basket with chicken strips. “Liam and Niall said they’d bring you guys over a couple more pints in a minute,” he says, and then, with a curious look at Harry and a fond smile at Louis, he’s gone.

Harry feels his stomach lurch to a stop. That looked like more than just a friendly smile…

Harry pinches his thigh, telling himself not to worry about that. So what? He’s the one on a date with Louis right now, not anybody else, so why should he care if other people make eyes at Louis. Louis didn’t seem to catch it, as he’s gone back to explaining how wonderful his little twin sisters are, which makes Harry feel better.

“… And they always fight, but they’re just so cute it’s hardly ever annoying,” Harry hears Louis say when he finally starts to actually listen.

“They sound lovely,” he offers, trying and failing at sounding like he’s fully into the conversation.

Louis takes notice, much to Harry’s dismay, and he frowns a bit, holding Harry closer. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Harry doesn’t want to say because he doesn’t want to sound pathetic, but he _really_ wants to know, now, and that overpowers the possibility that Louis might get a little defensive. “I… Aiden seemed very fond of you.” At the look of realization Louis sports, Harry is quick to explain. “There’s nothing wrong with that. I was just simply… curious, I guess.”

“You guess?” Louis’ amused smile only makes Harry even more tense.

Okay. So maybe Louis won’t get defensive, so yay for that. But he probably thinks Harry is a big, jealous dork now and is probably going to make fun of him.

That’s the last thing he wants.

“Aiden and I had a quick thing a long time ago, back in uni. It was nothing, really. I didn’t even have actual feelings towards him besides finding him sexy.” His voice sounds fond as he explains, and not at all like he is or is going to make fun of Harry in any way.

Now, though, Harry has to ask. He doesn’t want to be just another ‘quick thing’ for Louis. “Do you have a lot of… ‘quick things’?”

Louis sighs, expression becoming more serious. “Back in uni, I had quite a few. Ever since I graduated, I’ve only dated one guy and he stopped talking to me after… well, after I had sex with him, so.”

“Oh, that’s awful,” Harry, feeling quite bad now for making Louis bring it up, says, scooting closer. He knows exactly what that’s like.

Shrugging, Louis presses his cheek to Harry’s temple. Harry has butterflies in his stomach. “I’m over it,” he says. “He wasn’t worth being upset about anyways. You, on the other hand…”

“I would never… no.”

“I know,” Louis chuckles, sounding truthful. “What about you then?”

“Well I…” Harry decides to come right out with it. Why should he lie? “I’ve only ever been in two relationships before and that’s it.” He shrugs.

Before Louis can reply, Niall and Liam are sliding back into the booth, laughing about something neither Harry nor Louis had caught. They’re already half done with their food. Harry looks down and deems his own food cooled off enough, picking one up to take a bite. He could moan at how delicious it is, but he won’t because who moans at food? Crazy people, right, and Harry’s not part of the crazy people group.

Louis starts eating his own food, stealing one of Harry’s cheese sticks, and replacing with one of his chicken strips. Before Harry can complain, Louis kisses his cheek, successfully silencing him.

Two pints are pushed across the table, and even though Harry had promised himself he would only drink one, he picks his up and takes a large gulp. He’ll need the help, now that Louis’ friends are back.

“I go on soon,” Liam announces.

“Well you’d better hurry and finish eating so you can go clean your teeth,” replies Louis. “Wouldn’t want to go onstage with food stuck in them.”

“That was one time!” Liam exclaims, smile playing at his lips. “Besides. You did too.”

“You sing?” Harry sits up straight. This is some very exciting news that Perrie never told him.

Louis glares at Liam. “Only when I’m drunk off my arse – ”

“Or when he’s in the shower,” Niall interrupts.

Louis continues like nothing happened. “ – and only a few people have heard.” So that’s why Perrie never told him. Alright. Leaning in closer, Harry feels Louis’ lips brushing his ear as he whispers, “Maybe I can on our next date, if we aren’t around a lot of people… Maybe.”

“Okay,” Harry smiles, already thinking ahead. Maybe he’ll get to pick what they do. He could invite Louis over for homemade dinner or a movie. Then Louis could sing for him  if he’s still up for it, and maybe – the biggest maybe in the whole world – but _maybe_ , he’ll sing a little for Louis too.

It’s something he’s only ever dabbled in here and there, sometimes with Zayn and Perrie because they have phenomenal voices. But it’s not something he does often, and when he does, it’s normally when he’s alone in the flat or humming quietly to himself in the shower.

When Harry’s almost done with his cheese sticks, after sitting quietly and listening to how the conversation between the three friends change from the food, to alcohol, to the things they do while drinking alcohol, to, weirdly, cupcakes, Liam stretches and excuses himself to the bathroom.

Niall watches after him longingly, but Harry can see as he mentally makes the decision to stay. Louis snags another one of his cheese sticks so Harry snags his last chicken strip. At the look of fake hurt Louis sports, Harry rolls his eyes and tears it in half, handing the other back.

When Liam gets back, looking just as nervous as Harry feels, though it’s definitely for different reasons, Niall pulls Liam into a slow kiss.

Harry jerks his eyes away and he isn’t surprised when they land on Louis on their own accord. Louis is already looking at him, thumb stroking his shoulder. “Isn’t it a bit hot in here?” he asks, hand coming up to tug at Harry’s beanie. “You should take this off. I like seeing your curls.”

With his cheeks heating up, Harry bites his lip and slowly takes his beanie off. He shakes his hair out a little, fingers running through the side that isn’t caught in a braid. Luckily, Louis is on the other side, so he hasn’t noticed it yet.

Niall has. “Is that a braid? That’s sick,” says the blond, reminding Harry of Zayn quite a bit. He reaches across the table and Harry shies away from the touch. Niall doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he ignores it and still runs his fingers over Perrie’s intricate work.

Harry catches the small glare Louis casts to Niall, but Niall ignores that as well. The pint Harry only has a few drinks left of has certainly helped, seeing that he isn’t upset over Niall touching his hair.

“Lemme see.” Louis’ fingers come up to Harry’s chin, turning his head. From this angle, everybody can now see it, and Liam smiles, looking as if he wants to touch it too. He doesn’t, but Louis does. “I love it,” he compliments, pressing his thumb along the ridges where the hair intertwines.

“Perrie did it earlier today,” Harry says like it’s nothing. It isn’t, really. He doesn’t see why they have to make such a big deal about it, but at least they aren’t making fun of him. That’s a plus.

“Do you normally let her do your hair like that?” asks Niall.

Harry remembers that they’ve met her before. She and Louis are good friends which means that not only has Louis met her friends, but she has also met Louis’ friends.

Harry remembers back when Perrie first told Zayn about Louis, and how Zayn had gotten jealous when she said that she went out to lunch with him. When Perrie had announced Louis’ preferences, Zayn had calmed down, directed a very weird look at Harry, and told her to invite him over for dinner sometime.

“Not outside the flat unless I absolutely _have_ to. And even then, I wear a beanie to cover it up.”

“Did you have to wear it like that tonight?” Liam asks.

“No. But Perrie begged me to, so,” Harry shrugs. He’d do anything for her, really. Zayn too. Even if that means showing up on his second date with Louis with a large braid in his hair.

Right. So they don’t seem to mind at all. That’s wonderful.

“I need to go,” Liam states. Niall gives him one last kiss, while Louis just fist bumps him.

“Good luck,” Harry offers, and Liam smiles so wide it looks like it hurts, then he turns and walks over to the stage, disappearing behind a door.

After staring at his phone for a few long seconds, Louis’ hand comes back to rest on Harry’s knee and now he looks nervous, for the first time tonight. Harry cannot place why; why would Louis, of all people, be nervous?

Harry finds out soon enough, after Liam’s already half way through the second song.

He’s great, Liam, voice deep and sultry, but at the same time he hits high notes like they’re nothing. Liam is so energetic on stage, walking around with the mic in hand, smiling and dancing – terrible dancer, he is – and he looks like he’s having so much fun. The audience cheers and dances and sings along, even though these are originals by Liam himself, Louis had explained, which means Liam’s already got an obvious fanbase.

When Liam’s singing about half way through the second song, Louis sits up straight and, judging by the way Niall jerks and his head whips around, kicks him. “What?” Niall hisses, though it’s loud enough to be heard.

He looks genuinely pissed, and Harry thought that wasn’t possible. Niall’s way too nice to be. Louis shrugs it off like it’s nothing, like Niall’s terrifying glare doesn’t make him want to cringe away like it does to Harry.

“Listen, before you get all pissy, this is very important, alright?” Louis’ finger comes to tap the table, and it helps him get his point across. He’s awfully serious.

“Louis…” Niall trails off.

“Okay,” Louis looks out to the crowd, then points. Harry follows his and Niall’s gaze, eyes landing on a very professional looking man who’s standing in the back, near the door, with two other men next to him. He’s in a very nice suit that looks like it had been handmade, and he’s got on sunglasses and a black hat to match the black scarf, which is all mostly concealing his face.

Again, Niall says, “Louis,” but this time he sounds more excited and confused. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Is that – ”

“Yep,” Louis cuts him off, taking a large drink of the closest beer, which just so happens to be Harry’s. He doesn’t mind. What he does mind, though, is how confused he is, and _why won’t they just blurt it out?!_ “But he’s not any recruiter, Niall. He’s barely a recruiter at all. See, he’s got body guards.”

Harry looks back to the stage, smiling now. Liam is completely oblivious, jumping and dancing and singing, talking with the crowd that seems to have grown. He looks at Niall, and Niall is smiling so wide, it looks like it must hurt. Louis is smiling too, at Harry now, who instantly blushes.

“I know who it is, too,” Louis continues. “Have I ever told you what my side job is, Harry? Well, it’s not really a job since I don’t get paid, besides free pints, but still.”

“No,” Harry says. He realizes he’s never really explained what his job is either, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Right. So, Liam loves to sing and is hoping to make it big someday, and in order to do that, he needs a manager, or whatever you’d like to call it, and that’s me. I helped him find a studio that could fit our price range, helped him make a demo tape, and ever since, I’ve been helping him set up gigs all around, as well as sending information to big companies and all that.”

Niall rolls his eyes, and Harry feels like his own eyes might fall out of their sockets, that’s how surprised he is. Alright. “Don’t get full of yourself, now,” Niall’s voice is warning, but in a playful manner. “Sorry to be so impatient, but now that you’ve told Harry your life story, will you tell me who the fuck that is?”

Louis chuckles, leaning in to press his lips right to Harry’s ear. “Impatient bugger. Might just tell you and no one else.”

“Stop it,” Harry bats at Louis’ chest. “You have to tell him. He _is_ head-over-heels for Liam,” he points out.

Niall rolls his eyes, muttering something about how he and Liam just fuck occasionally, but even he doesn’t sound so convinced, especially with that blush and smile. Louis looks fondly at Harry for a moment, and then also at Niall, and then up at Liam. “Alright, so. You have to promise you won’t freak out, alright? We’re trying to score with this one, not scare him off.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it,” Niall blurts.

“Do you remember the last company we were trying to get a hold of?” Louis asks Niall, and Harry can’t stop staring at his lips. This is serious business, not the time to be thinking about kissing Louis. Niall’s about to answer, when Louis does for him. “SYCO, you’re right,” he says, even though Niall didn’t have to chance to say anything. “And do you know who is sort of the head boss there? Who is also very famous on the British and American X-Factor TV shows?”

Harry gasps, looks back at the man, and it all clicks. “No.”

“What? Who is it?” Niall pleads, as if it isn’t the most obvious thing in the world.

“Louis?” Harry says.

Louis nods, and Harry gasps again, and Niall slams his fist on the table. “It’s Simon fucking Cowell, for goodness sake, Niall.”

Niall looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Harry feels like this might be one of the best nights of his life. He’s in the very same building as Simon Cowell. He pulls out his phone, sneaking a quick picture of Simon and his body guards behind Louis’ head, sending it to Perrie with an explanation.

“Harry,” Louis chuckles, grabbing his wrist and pulling the phone away. Too bad, because Harry already sent the message. “You’re terrible, you realize that, right?”

That second beer really did help, because Harry rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders, not caring if Louis really thinks he is terrible or if he’s only joking. Okay. He does care a little bit, but not enough to actually ask.

Niall’s gone somewhere else, and from across the bar, Harry sees the flash of blond hair as the Irish man disappears behind the same door Liam did. “I’ll have to go with Liam to go talk to him, after Liam’s done with his set.”

It takes a second for Louis’ words to process in Harry’s mind. The tone of voice he’s used helps, and Harry realizes this means he won’t be able to go with them. “Will it take long?” he asks, feeling selfish and guilty. But he hates being alone in crowded places like this, and Louis should know that by now.

“I don’t know,” Louis sighs, biting his lip like he knows what Harry is thinking. Harry gets no warning before Louis’ lips are on his, soft but persistent. He keeps it close-mouthed save for a couple swipe of tongue to Harry’s lips, but nothing more, and Harry feels like he might explode if Louis’ arms leave him.

His stomach is doing weird flips, but that’s normal. Well, as normal at it can get. They’ve only kissed a few times, but all Harry feels is even more attraction towards this boy. And not just physically. Harry is attracted to Louis’ body, and eyes, yeah, but also his personality, his laugh, his weird sense of humor.

Maybe he shouldn’t be, at least, not as much as he already is even though this is only their second date, but he can’t help his feelings.

Louis’ warm fingers trail along Harry’s collarbones, soft and so very lovely. So lovely, in fact, that Harry has to push Louis away because he’s already half hard and the silky material of his knickers aren’t helping any.

He can’t handle being touched so wonderfully by Louis, not right now. Harry does plan on keeping to his word of not doing anything on the second date, and he really hopes Louis won’t tempt him as much as he did last time. Because no matter how wonderful it will be to finally get to see Louis shirtless, to finally feel Louis’ lips on his body, Harry knows he’ll feel guilty after.

He has to wait until he’s ready, until he knows that Louis is a sure thing, someone he can trust fully to not just drop him like a dirty coin or something.

Louis’ lips are twisted up, eyes still closed, as he pulls away. He doesn’t seem upset or hurt that Harry pushed him away, and Harry really hopes his semi will go down before Louis has any time to notice.

“Alright guys,” Liam’s voice has both Louis and Harry looking up at the stage, as it holds a tone of finality. “I’ve got two more songs for you that I just wrote, like, two days ago, and my boyfriend here,” Harry notices Niall sitting on a stool to the far side, head ducked, guitar in hand, “Is going to play. I did just write these, so I’m sorry if they’re still a bit rough.”

“He never told me he wrote more,” Louis murmurs, eyebrows furrowed. “I usually help him with that, too.”

“Maybe it was a spur of the moment kind of thing,” offers Harry, and Louis looks at him with the most thankful look ever.

When Niall starts playing, the song is much different from his normal songs, slower beat, softer melody, and almost right away, everybody on the floor has a dance partner.

Harry really wants to dance with Louis, thinks Louis’ going to ask him to when he turns to look at Harry, but instead, Louis says, “This is weird… good. It’s good. Just… different weird.”

He’s disappointed, but Liam did say he had two more songs, so maybe they can dance for the next song?

Liam starts singing, then. “People say we shouldn’t be together. We're too young to know about forever. But I say they don’t know what they're talk-talk-talkin’ about.”

When it’s over, Louis’ laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. “What?” Harry asks. “That was a beautiful song.”

“No, no. It was,” Louis’ quick to defend. “But did you listen to the words?” Harry nods. He’s still confused as to why Louis had been laughing. “You do realize he was singing about him and Niall, right? And how people don’t know how much they love each other, how it’s more than just ‘fucking’?”

Thinking about it, Harry realizes that it does make a lot of sense. He also has a feeling Louis will be giving Liam so much shit about it later.

“This last one is another slow song, and I have two friends out in the audience that better get dancing if they already aren’t,” Harry sits up straight, watching as Liam’s eyes scan through the booths until they land on Harry and Louis. Liam smiles, then Niall starts playing and Liam goes back to staring at the crowd.

“We’d better listen to him,” Louis whispers.

The dance floor is crowded when they get out there, but Louis finds a place close to the booths that’s more spacey, and Harry hopes his eyes show how thankful he is for that. Then, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him close until Harry links his hands behind Louis’ neck.

He bites his lip and moves with Louis, following Louis’ steps. “I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white. Seconds and hours, maybe they had to take some time…”

Harry pays less attention to the words, this time listening to the melody and the beat, making sure he won’t misstep and embarrass himself. Louis is a natural, doesn’t stand too close, nor too far, stays with beat, keeps his eyes on Harry, and his hands are warm. The one at the small of Harry’s back and the one on his waist, both, and Harry thinks nothing of them besides innocent, while he tries not to blush or pop another boner at the way Louis is looking at him.

That is, until, after Harry leans his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis’ thumb dips into the top of Harry’s jeans. He keeps his thumb there, though, stroking the skin of Harry’s hip, and Harry shudders. It’s nothing more than innocent gesture, something meant to be comforting.

But Harry, of course, takes it the wrong way. He isn’t upset or offended; instead, Harry’s even more turned on, feeling like he’s blushing from head to toe, and his cock isn’t completely flaccid anymore.

Stupid hormones. Harry scolds himself and continues to dance, hoping Louis hadn’t notice his hesitation.

“So this really is a normal thing for you?” Louis asks, loud enough for only Harry to hear. His thumb wiggles around, pulling at the fabric of Harry’s knickers.

“Yeah,” Harry says back. He feels like he might burst from embarrassment, or from how turned on he is. “Yeah, it is.”

At least Louis doesn’t sound judgmental at all. Louis doesn’t seem like he cares anymore than finding it really hot. “What color are they?” he asks, and Harry throws away the theory that Louis’ breathless voice is because of what Harry’s wearing. No, Louis sounds breathless because they’re dancing in a very hot, crowded bar.

Even though the closest person is more than ten feet away, and Harry’s only hot because he wants to bend over in front of Louis right now.

“Um,” Harry doesn’t want to say, because what if Louis thinks he’s pathetic? For actually wearing black and pink? He was clearly joking, right? Harry answers anyway. “Black… with a pink bow.”

Louis’ hands squeeze tighter, and his chuckle sounds a little forced. “Really? I was… I was just kidding. You didn’t have to – ”

“I’m sorry,” Harry pulls away, refusing to look anywhere besides the floor. “I just.”

“No, sweetie.” Harry is pulled back in by the waist, and Louis’ thumb and forefinger pull his face up by the chin gently. Louis is looking at Harry with the sincerest eyes, the cutest smile, and he says, “I’m not upset. It’s actually quite hot and I’d really like to see you in them. That can wait, though, yeah? I was just surprised you actually picked those colors.”

Harry feels right dumb and his semi will not go down.

But, thankfully, Louis smiles. “Can I kiss you again?” he asks.

Harry nods and lets himself be pulled in, feels himself relax completely when Louis’ lips finally touches his. He lets their chests be pressed together. He lets Louis’ tongue venture further than just tickling his lips. He lets the feeling in his gut, that he’s been desperately trying to push down, explode and grow, and he’s smiling into the kiss, bringing his fingers up to play with the fine hairs at the nape of Louis’ neck.

If Louis pulls Harry any closer he’ll definitely feel Harry’s hard cock through the tightest jeans in the world.

They’re interrupted by a cough, and Harry jumps away, almost knocking into Niall behind him. He goes red and waits for Louis to hug Liam like crazy, before pressing himself to Louis’ side. It’s much more comfortable this way than the awkward empty space.

“You were great,” Harry offers his best smile to Liam, chuckling when Liam thanks him and claps his shoulder. Louis’ hand finds its way under Harry’s jumper, pressing warm to his back, but no lower, and Harry lets himself lean into the contact.

“So what’s this I hear about some great, no, absolutely amazing news…” Liam raises a quizzical eyebrow at Louis, who gasps and steps forward.

His hands come up to shake Liam’s shoulders and it looks like he’s about to scream or something. Harry’s cold again. Oh well. “Simon Cowell from SYCO is here!” he whisper yells.

Liam’s eyes go wide, jaw dropping, then he’s scanning the crowd. Harry can tell the moment they land on Simon, because his eyes grow even wider and he looks as if he’s about to run away. “Did you know before?”

Louis explains, “He sent an email saying he was here right when you went on,” and Liam still looks like he might throw himself off a mountain. “We should probably go talk to him before he thinks we aren’t interested anymore, so hurry and get good lick kisses from your boyfriend.”

“What the fuck is lick kisses?” Niall voices mostly to himself.

“He’s not my – ” Liam’s about to say.

“You called him your boyfriend up on stage,” Harry points out quietly, and fuck, he really hopes Liam isn’t upset about being interrupted.

But then, “You have to do the same.” Liam’s eyes are challenging, and since Louis is facing away, Harry can’t see his reaction.

Not until Louis makes a weird noise and turns, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. Harry feels him slip something into his butt pocket, then Louis is whispering, “You can go wait in my car, if you’d like. Niall will probably go bug the bar tender for another drink or something anyways.”

“Alright,” Harry nods. It’s a split second decision, then Harry is leaning in to press a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Good luck. You and Liam both.”

“We’ll definitely need it,” Liam says.

“Oh stop it, we won’t and you know it,” Louis scolds, but his eyes are sparkling right at Harry, and Harry can’t help but to smile back. “Let’s go then.”

“It was nice meeting you, Harry,” Liam calls as he’s being dragged away.

Harry’s about to say the same back, but Liam is too far away to hear so he doesn’t. He does say it to Niall, who is still staring after Liam and Louis. Niall responds with, “You too, curly. Promise we’ll see you again?”

After making a show of thinking about it, and getting a playful hit in the arm, Harry decides that yeah, he definitely will see them again. “Definitely.”

Niall walks off then, but not without another one of his big smiles.

-

Louis drives him home in silence.

It turns out that Simon loved Liam and they scheduled a meeting for Monday afternoon, for Liam and Louis to come in and show their demo, and for Liam to try singing one of his songs in an actual studio.

Harry’s so proud of them. Liam deserves to be a known artist, a worldwide famous singer. And though Louis already works with Perrie, he deserves to be able to be Liam’s manager.

When Louis drops him off, it’s past midnight and Zayn texts that he and Perrie have already turned in for the night, and that if Louis doesn’t return him by morning there will be serious consequences.

Louis gets a kick out of that. He walks Harry back up to the door of the flat, kissing him sweetly and making him promise that they’ll hang out again. Obviously, Harry already made the promise to Niall earlier, and though it was to see Niall and Liam again, he meant it about Louis too.

He even gives Louis one more quick kiss before slipping into the dark of the flat.

Not having it in him to get it up again, no matter how much Louis turned him on tonight, Harry falls right into bed with only the knickers on and falls asleep with Louis’ pretty eyes in mind. The braid is still in but Harry can deal with the massive tangles in the morning.

The next morning, before the other two are even up, Harry sends a good morning text and offers Louis to come over for dinner on Thursday. Thursdays have always been Zayn and Perrie’s date night, so it’s the perfect opportunity to have the place to themselves. Not that they’ll need it to themselves, because they won’t, but it’ll be nice to cuddle with Louis and not have to worry about wandering gazes from his terrible (most wonderful) friends.

He isn’t expecting it, but Louis replies right away with a yes, all capitalized, grouped with exactly five exclamation points and a plate of food emoji.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here on [Tumblr](http://stylinsmutreblog.tumblr.com/). Bonnie and I's fic reccing blog is [here](http://versatilelarrylibrary.tumblr.com/), called _**Versatile** Larry Library_ for a reason. BYEEE AND THANKS FOR READING <3 XX


End file.
